Feel like dancing?
by sore wa ai ja nai
Summary: Sasuke's father Kakashi and Naruto's foster father Iruka are dating. When the lot recieves an invitation to Iruka's friends' wedding Naruto needs to be taught how to dance. After some profound persuasion Sasuke agrees to the job... AU, SasuNaru, lime
1. Forming the Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka or any other characters appearing in this fic. I think we all know our heroes wouldn't have time to run around fighting the evil if I did. And of course the evil would be equally busy with more urgent matters too.

Sasuke felt slightly nauseous as he watched Naruto stumble through the last bushes before tripping on a rock and practically falling to the clearing with an audible 'whow'. He left the yellow-haired boy muttering irritable complaints about why they had to come all the way to the middle of the forest as one of their's living room or back yard would have been so much more convenient. Sasuke did his best to close his ears as he advanced further in the clearing.

Quite precisely six months had passed since Naruto had moved to the town with that foster father of his and Sasuke's life took a turn for worse. Sasuke was used to his acknowledged position at school and pretty keen to it, too. Sure, this 'acknowledgment' brought with it the interest of annoying, sighing girls but mostly it meant that people either respected or feared him enough to leave him alone (when he didn't want something from them, and that wasn't very often), which was mostly valid even with the girls. And the most annoying ones were usually dealt away with by the other girls, anyway.

Thus Sasuke was quite irritated when one morning at school a very loud, most infuriating and incredibly idiotic boy with a hair yellow enough to cause a throbbing headache refused to be quiet after getting his 'shut the fuck up or suffer a painful and humiliating death'-glare which was enough to unbalance most of the teachers. Hell, he wouldn't shut up even after the 'actually, forget about dying and prepare yourself for lifelong slavery kissing my ass while I amuse myself by coming up with ways to make your life as miserable as possible'-glare. In fact, he seemed to hardly notice them. Even when Sasuke descended to make himself clear with words, the idiot simply refused to get the clue and even _talked back_ to him. People just didn't talk back to Sasuke with the exception of his few friends, Kakashi and a couple of the teachers. The result was inevitable; by the time a teacher stepped in Naruto had a bleeding nose and some other minor bruises, and Sasuke, to his great surprise, had ended up with a broken lip and a torn shirt in addition to smaller bruises similar to Naruto's. It had been a while since anyone had been able to match him in a fight. The first one since the fight with Neji, actually. To his surprise Sasuke found that he had almost enjoyed the brawl but that didn't stop him from still wanting to kill the newbie who even afterwards, while being reprimanded by the teacher wouldn't shut up. The bastard had even dared to flash him a companionable smile when they finally got out of the office, as if he expected Sasuke to laugh it off with him or something. At this point Sasuke had already come to the conclusion that it was best to just ignore the retard so he simply turned his back to him and walked away, with a cheerful 'see you around' ringing in his head. He had absolutely no desire to see the blond around anywhere anymore if he could help it. Unfortunately it proved quite difficult as in the beginning of homeroom it turned out Naruto would be on his class.

Over the next four weeks they had two more fights and that finally concluded in Sasuke's, and a bit later Kakashi's, first contact with a fussy man called Iruka. He had gotten their home number from school and made a call with a serious parent-to-parent talk in mind. Sasuke had picked up with a dull 'what?' (seriously, why keep a normal telephone when both he and Kakashi had cell phones? To irritate him, Sasuke suspected, since Kakashi knew how he hated the ringing and the fact he had to go and answer it just to make it stop almost always since Kakashi didn't bother) and when the polite man had introduced himself as Umino Iruka, Naruto's father and inquired whether Mr. Uchiha was available Sasuke had truthfully retorted 'no' and hung up. After all, Kakashi and Sasuke's mother Mikoto had never been married, even though they had lived together for many years before she died of cancer four years ago, so Sasuke had gotten his mother's family name while Kakashi remained 'Hatake'. That was more than fine with Sasuke since it was bad enough he was of the same blood as the pervert (which he sometimes doubted, by the way). He had no desire to share the name, too.

However, Iruka wasn't a man to get ridden of that easily. He called again the next day after checking from the school he had the right number. This time Sasuke bothered with a 'Sasuke', to which Iruka replied by once again introducing himself and a request to 'speak to your father, Sasuke-kun'. As Sasuke was still pondering over whether to get rid of the man or not, Kakashi showed up in the kitchen so Sasuke mutely gave it over to him. After all, what harm could it do? It wasn't like Kakashi would start to behave like a responsible parent and overly bother with a couple of fights just cause someone else actually did, so it was pretty much all the same. This was a decision Sasuke sorely came to regret over the following months.

After Sasuke's mother's death it had slowly but surely dawned to him that his father, in addition to all his other oddities and perversions (really, why on earth did a fine woman like Sasuke's mother stick with the bastard?), was gay. Or, well, perhaps 'bi' was a more accurate word since Kakashi had spent not few of his years together with a woman, but based on the numbers (girlfriends after his wife's death: zero ; boyfriends (or more often one-night-stands) after his wife's death: 20-30, Sasuke wasn't quite sure and wanted to keep it that way) he was nowadays exclusively gay. The first time Sasuke had woken up and gone downstairs for breakfast to find an unfamiliar, shirtless man frying eggs in their kitchen he had been undeniably shocked. Luckily Kakashi entered the kitchen shortly when Sasuke's eyes were still scanning for a weapon and the matter was settled without bloodshed. That was really the only thing that bothered Sasuke in the fact Kakashi was gay: he didn't want strange men in their house. He doubted if it'd been any better if he was straight, though. There would still be strangers in their house and women would probably be more troublesome: at least the men left him alone after the first unfriendly reply if they bothered to talk to him at all.

Now no more strangers were coming to their house, cause no matter how regretful it was, Sasuke really couldn't count Iruka as a stranger anymore. If Naruto weren't in the picture, Sasuke might not have been able to tell whether Kakashi's and Iruka's relationship was a bad thing or not. The positive sides were that there really were no strangers anymore and Sasuke had to admit the... changes in Kakashi. In a way it was scary how different Kakashi could be when Iruka was around. He could make himself seem almost normal, as if the Kakashi he was when there was only Sasuke and him didn't exist. It was already four years since Mikoto died but he was quite sure that this was somewhat how Kakashi had been around her. He looked... happy. And Sasuke supposed that even perverts had the right to be happy, even if they achieved it by pretending not to be perverts.

But what really puzzled and sometimes even disturbed Sasuke was Iruka. Plainly speaking, he just seemed so damn too proper a citizen to be gay. And it wasn't even that that unnerved Sasuke, but the endless niceness. He was always polite and friendly, asking about school and other trivial things whenever Sasuke failed to avoid him. And Sasuke just didn't know how to deal with that without seeming plainly rude. Normally being rude wasn't a problem to Sasuke, but with Iruka... Iruka and his pleasant behavior made him cautious and behave unlike himself and he didn't like that. In consequence, he avoided the man as much as possible.

About two months after the fateful phone call Kakashi had cheerfully informed Sasuke he and Iruka were dating. Sasuke had kinda figured it out by then and already taken the necessary precautions: he had informed Naruto of the Rules. They were quite simple.

1. Don't ever mention a word to anyone about you-know-whose relationship

2. Don't talk to me at school

3. If we are forced to see outside school, don't talk to me either unless it's necessary to keep Iruka from fussing and thus troubling me even more than talking to you would

4. Don't enter my room

Yes, the rules were simple indeed, unfortunately just not simple enough for a slow-witted, mentally retarded idiot like Naruto. Thus far he had only succeeded in following Rules number one and four, though Sasuke supposed that a fifty-percent success rate was quite remarkable for the imbecile. It was still beyond Sasuke's comprehension how Naruto could avoid grasping that his company was not wanted.

Still, the situation had been tolerable before the wedding invitation. Some friend's of Iruka's were getting married and all of them were invited. Sasuke's mood dropped the moment Iruka happily made the announcement but the worst was still to come. That is, Iruka expressed his concern about Naruto's dancing skills. Dancing? Well, of course there would be dancing in the wedding, though mastering the waltz would surely be enough. At this point terror was roaming over Sasuke. He knew what was coming. Kakashi must have seen the change in Sasuke's face cause that's when he spoke, the merry smile scarcely hiding the malicious glint in his eyes:

"And you always said all the dancing lessons your mum made you take were pointless waste of time. See, mums always know the best. It's a shame you stopped right after she died, that would really have made her sad if she knew... But I understand that kids that age are under huge social pressure and maybe it wasn't the coolest of hobbies."

At that point Kakashi and Iruka exchanged significant glances and Iruka continued where Kakashi had left, all the while smiling that open smile of his, this time maybe a bit... shyness in it:

"I'd like you to teach Naruto how to dance. I didn't know your mother, but I think she'd be pleased. And that would be an excellent opportunity for you two to get to know each other better."

Sasuke couldn't utter a word. He'd been set up. He could believe this about Kakashi but Iruka... He stared at the man for a while, trying to see any sings indicating conspiracy in his eyes. However, he found nothing but friendliness and tentative hope. No, it was all Kakashi's doing. That was low even from him, using Iruka without him realizing what was going on and especially so for bringing Mikoto into this... Refusing a plea like that would look extremely cold in Iruka's eyes. But why did he give a damn about what Iruka thought of him? Surely teaching Naruto how to dance would be a hundred times worse than anything he would have to bear from Iruka or Kakashi. Just as he opened his mouth to refuse Kakashi spoke again.

"I know you don't let people close to you easily, Sasuke. But really, who knows how close you two could get if you just gave him a chance. You may have more in common than you think, for instance, Naruto has a motorbike too. And I'm sure he'd let you borrow it now that your bike is being repaired. It might take a while before you get it back."

Sasuke stiffened with the last words. There was nothing wrong with his bike. This was Kakashi's way of saying he would confiscate his bike if he didn't do as they asked him to. He had been deprived of his bike twice before and that was one of the few things that really got to Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Kakashi wouldn't get away with this.

So he had to teach Naruto how to dance. He would do it, all right, but hell if he would take Kakashi's snickering or be around Iruka more than he already had to. And there was no way he'd let the neighbors see his humiliation by teaching Naruto in the backyard as the blond had suggested. So he had taken the other boy to the woods near his house where he had always played when he was little. No one would come here. He glanced at the teen still to make it to the center of the clearing: he had stopped to take a caterpillar to the nearest tree, all the while scolding it for how dangerous it was for her to be in such a open place. Didn't she realize she could be stepped over or taken by a hungry bird? Yes, it was just he and Naruto. For some reason Sasuke started to reconsider if it was such a good idea after all.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

So, the first chapter is pretty much backgrounds, I'll get to the point in the next one :). Please tell me what you think, even if it's with only a couple of words cause it's awfully hard to evaluate one's own work, especially at 1.30 in the morning...


	2. The First Steps

Sasuke let his eyes wander over the boy finally standing in front of him. He was currently wearing dark blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers showing from under the cuffs. A slightly oversized jacket of orange with two black stripes was hanging casually open over a white t-shirt. Around Naruto's neck was a necklace of brown and blue wooden pearls, the blue bright enough to match the intense eyes staring at him. A leaf was sticking out of his spiky yellow hair and the fabric around his knees was muddy from stumbling. Based on their earlier fights Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto to be this clumsy. He wondered if he was just unused to moving around in a forest or was he ungainly in general. If so, the lessons might prove even more frustrating than he'd feared. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

Sasuke took a breath and spoke, his eyes fixed on Naruto's.

"Let me make one thing clear before we the start. I'm not doing this because I want to, for bonding or other such ridiculous reasons. This is the last thing I would like to be doing. So keep your mouth shut when I speak and do as I say so we can get this thing over with as soon as possible."

"It's not like I want to be here either" Naruto shot back at him sounding pretty pissed.

"I'm doing this only for Iruka's sake. You're such a sourpuss I don't get how you keep it up. I've tried my best to be friendly with you and all I get is rude replies and mean glares. You seem to think you're all high and special, as if other people didn't matter to you at all. At school, too. Have you any idea how many new friends you could make if you just stopped playing the ice queen?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Sourpuss, was he? That aside, if the kid thought he could call Sasuke an ice queen and get away with it he was badly mistaken.

"You've gotten some things seriously wrong, not that it's something out of the usual. I don't want you to try your best to be friendly with me, quite the opposite, it irritates me like hell. And I certainly don't plan to make any 'new friends', cause the one thing you got right is that these 'potential friends' of yours really don't matter to me. "

Naruto took in a sharp breath but Sasuke continued before he could say a word.

"You'd better accept things as they are, brat. I couldn't care less about what you think of me, just do as you're told. Actually, you're to call me 'sensei' during the lessons."

At this point a very furious-looking Naruto tried to break in once again but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"And if you have a problem with that you can anytime go home and tell Iruka that you weren't up to it after all."

Naruto stared at him for a while and then slowly closed his still open mouth. Sasuke smirked. It was a good thing the blond didn't know about Kakashi's threat. Let him think that Sasuke could refuse teaching him anytime and then he'd have to go to his dear Iruka and tell the man who clearly had big hopes about their little sessions that he'd failed to make friends with Sasuke.

"Well?" Sasuke said in a expectant tone, already knowing the answer.

"Fine", Naruto answered grudgingly, his frustration-filled eyes now on the ground. As Sasuke didn't speak for a while he glanced up to find Sasuke his brow raised, still waiting.

"Sensei" Naruto finally spat out, his eyes burning holes to Sasuke's chest.

"Good boy." Sasuke grinned as Naruto visibly winced. He finally had the boy where he wanted him.

"Now, shall we begin?" Sasuke didn't wait for a reply.

"This is the basic step in the waltz called the box step. The man takes the first step forward with his right leg and takes his left leg next to it. That's one and two." Sasuke explained while demonstrating the steps.

"On 'three' the man takes his right foot next to the left one. Then he moves back to the original position with another three beats." Sasuke moved again while explaining and then repeated the pattern a couple of times while Naruto watched nodding to himself.

"Now you mirror my steps by stepping back with your left foot while I start with my right. Let's try it." They did, and Sasuke was pleased to see that Naruto grasped the rhythm effortlessly. When he had started his lessons years ago he'd quickly learned there were those who naturally felt the rhythm and those who just didn't get it. When one couldn't feel the rhythm not only the timing was off but the movements often turned out stiff and awkward. That seemed common especially with the boys. Naruto, however, passed easily and Sasuke started to hope this woudn't take so long after all.

"Now let's pay attention to the details. When you step forward place your weight first on your heel and then to the ball of your foot, and that's also when you start the raising to your toes. Still, it's not a jump but your shoulders should move smoothly. That's pretty good, just lengthen your your step a little as the beat is quite slow now." Naruto responded to his advice instantly, which pretty much surprised Sasuke. Somehow he had expected arguments and headaches, but things really were going smoothly.

"Now lets speed things up a little. When the rhythm increases, you have to shorten your step to match it. Now make sure to keep it from getting jumpy." Again Naruto was quickly with him and Sasuke nodded approvingly.

"Okay, let's try it out."

Sasuke closed the gap between him and Naruto with a couple of steps and grabbed the other boy's left hand. Naruto pulled it quickly away.

"What are you doing?" he asked a bit startled as he stepped back. Sasuke raised his brow.

"We were supposed to dance, remember?"

"Oh, right..." The blond stepped closer again looking slightly embarrassed. Sasuke looked at him curiously. He could count with one hand the times he'd seen Naruto abashed. Then he shrugged mentally and continued.

"This is called 'the closed position'." He placed Naruto's left hand on his shoulder, grabbed the blonde's right hand with his left and finally placed his own right hand on Naruto's shoulder blade. He felt the boy stiffen. _Is he afraid of close contact? _Sasuke wondered, amused. It was strange to think that a boy this straightforward and outgoing could be afraid of touch.

Naruto interrupted his musing with a question:

"Isn't this the girl's position? You're supposed to teach me how to dance, so shouldn't I be the man so I learn it right from the start?" Sasuke thought he saw a faint blush spreading to the boy's face as he spoke. He grinned internally.

"Yes, that's the girl's position but more accurately it's the follower's position. The steps are the same, the only difference is in the beginning and that shouldn't confuse even a dolt like you. The real difference is about who's leading and by wanting to be 'the man' you claim to lead and you just simply don't know how to do it yet."

Naruto opened his mouth still looking stubborn but Sasuke interrupted him for the third time today.

"At this point you're supposed to say 'yes, sensei'." He observed with satisfaction as the expressions of surprise, fury, sulk and finally grudging submission crossed Naruto's face. The boy seemed to already realize Sasuke wouldn't continue until he said it aloud as he reluctantly muttered

"Yes, sensei" with a murderous scowl. Sasuke suppressed a smirk as he pulled the blond closer.

"Good. Now let's try the basic step in practice."

That didn't go nearly as smoothly as the exercises a moment ago. Naruto just refused to sync with him no matter how Sasuke counted aloud and tried to accommodate to his pace. After the fifth try he finally stepped back from the boy with a scowl.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot? It's no different from when we stood two meters apart. Just do what you did then." Naruto squirmed uncomfortably and snapped:

"It's not that simple. Easy for you to say as you've done it many years. And stop calling me that!" Naruto glowered at him angrily and Sasuke glared back with frustration. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Is it because we're both guys? Is that what's making you uncomfortable?" A smile spread slowly across his face.

"What would poor Iruka think if he knew his son was homophobic? It would surely break his heart..."

Sasuke dodged Naruto's fist with a quick step backwards, his grin only widening.

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head" Sasuke sniggered while still keeping his distance from the fuming boy.

"That's not it! I told you, it's just different, 'kay? Stop being such an ass all the time!" Sasuke let out a soft chuckle. This was just too amusing to let go without having a bit fun first. He raised his arms in a soothing manner as he stepped closer and offered to resume the dancing position. Naruto glowered at him still very pissed but took hold of him anyway.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder blade once again but this time let it deliberately slide down.

"So it doesn't bother you if I do this?" Sasuke whispered in his ear huskily as his hand continued to trace down the now completely stiff boy's back. When he reached the hem of Naruto's jacket he slipped his hand underneath it as well as his shirt and started slowly to caress his back up again tracing the soft skin with his fingertips. On impulse he pressed his lips lightly to the crook of Naruto's neck and gave it a subtle nibble. The blond winced slightly but stayed otherwise still as if too shocked to move. Meeting no resistance Sasuke sucked down on the cool skin more determinedly earning a barely audible whimper from the other boy. Hearing this a small shiver ran up Sasuke's spine and he started to trace small kisses and nibbles up Naruto's neck his hands still inside the shirt pressing the other boy against him more firmly.

Up the neck he went all the way to the edge of his chin and to the corner of his mouth. Sasuke looked into Naruto's half-closed eyes and breathed

"And it wouldn't bother you if I did something like this, either?" He started to close the distance to Naruto's slightly ajar lips when the other boy suddenly pushed him away with so much force Sasuke almost fell to his back and was only barely able to regain balance. He blinked in confusion while he watched the blue-eyed boy open and close his mouth a couple of times, then suddenly take to his heels and dart across the clearing and through the same bushes that had only a while ago been an almost insurmountable obstacle to him. Within seconds Naruto had disappeared leaving a very dumbstruck Sasuke to stand alone in the field. In a nearby tree a sleepy caterpillar, woken by the sudden stomping, turned on her side and went back to dreaming.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Wow, I actually succeeded in writing this -taps herself on the head-. Now, about the waltz, the version Sasuke is teaching to Naruto is the one I've learned. When I looked for the proper English terms in the net I found some mentions about American waltz and International waltz, I wonder this is the latter... Anyway, Naruto's going to learn it the way we do it in Finland. That is, if he learns it at all :).


	3. Avoiding Practice

This wasn't bad, not really. Sure, some sentimental fool might have considered it a problem but as everyone knew, Sasuke definitely wasn't one. So it was all cool. After all, he was a hormonal teenager, he was supposed to experiment, try out different things like, say, licking another guys neck. Of course Sasuke hadn't exactly expected to find himself in that kind of situation but it was still something he'd have usually been able to shrug off as a thing that just happened. Usually.

Why, _why, _out of all the guys out there did it have to be Naruto? Naruto, the annoyingly cheerful, incomprehensibly ignorant ADHD-parasite in his live. Naruto, as much the kind of sentimental fool just mentioned as Sasuke wasn't. Naruto woudn't shrug the thing off. He would take it as something personal. _I just don't have the energy to deal with him_. Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration and almost ended up in a ditch. He corrected his bike's direction just in time and continued to fly down the road. In the end he came to the conclusion that it would be best to act as he normally would, in other words, as if nothing had happened. If he was lucky, the kid would get the clue and calm down eventually. _On the other hand... _Sasuke grimaced as he recalled the picture of a bewildered Naruto just before he fled _he might already have cried all of it to Iruka and half of the school._ Well, it was no use worrying about it. _I'll find out soon enough, anyway _Sasuke mused gloomily as he reached the school's parking lot.

This was bad. Really bad. Naruto had realized it the moment Sasuke had started caressing his back yesterday afternoon. Nothing made sense. Nothing had gone as he'd thought it would.

The day he started at his new school Naruto had decided he and Sasuke would become friends. A week later he thought he'd been completely out of his mind to want such a thing.

When he first saw Sasuke Naruto thought there was _something _in him. He looked so cool with his deep black eyes that seemed completely untouched by the surrounding world, as if there were some kind of invisible walls separating him from other people. And Naruto wanted be the one to break those walls. It made no sense, really. How could he be this fixated with someone he'd just met? But even when Sasuke refused him over and over again, rude words were practically pouring out of Naruto's ears and he was ready to strangle the infuriating raven, he still couldn't leave the boy be. And when Iruka started going out with Kakashi and said it would make him happy if he and Sasuke got along, the matter was settled. He _would _make friends with Sasuke.

Half a year passed and Naruto seemed to get absolutely nowhere. If anything, Sasuke seemed all the more irritated now that he occasionally needed to see Naruto outside the school. He even came up with "The Rules". Seriously! It couldn't be _that _bad to socialize a little. He didn't mind keeping Iruka's and Kakashi's relationship a secret, it didn't really belong to anyone else, anyway. And he didn't even want to go to Sasuke's room before he was welcome to do so. Or, well, actually he wanted (who wouldn't want to see Sasuke's personal space?) but he treasured his life too much to try. So he was fine with rules one and four, but he definitely wouldn't stop talking to Sasuke just because the idiot thought it was what he wanted. Cause all that desolation _really _couldn't be good for him, even if Sasuke seemed to believe so. Sure, he had a couple of friends but Naruto rarely saw them to actually have a conversation. And Naruto had decided Sasuke needed one.

So Naruto had been quite pleased to find out he'd be spending several afternoons with Sasuke while practicing dancing. He wasn't, however, at all prepared to what was to come.

Naruto knew he'd been doing well in the beginning. He also knew that had ended the second they actually started dancing. He couldn't explain it. Suddenly all his attention was diverted to the fact he was standing close to Sasuke. He was holding Sasuke's hand, Sasuke was holding his back and he was holding Sasuke's shoulder. There was just too much holding! It didn't help their faces were only inches away. He knew Sasuke's comment about him being homophobic was wrong, but he couldn't really grasp what the problem was, cause he undeniably was uncomfortable as Sasuke had not-so-subtly pointed out.

When Sasuke had begun caressing him he stopped being uncomfortable. That's because Naruto's brain froze with the rest of his body. However, that didn't stop him from feeling the... sensations. Naruto knew as well as any other teenager what sex was. As any other teenager he wasn't unfamiliar with touching himself, either. However, he'd never had a girlfriend before or even really thought sex-related things would be current anytime soon. But what Sasuke had done to him was definitely sex-related.

Why? Why would Sasuke do something like that? There was no doubt that the boy disliked him. Why would he do something so intimate with someone he didn't even like? Naruto had been very close to losing his first kiss to Sasuke. Actually, it was that thought that finally ripped him out of his daze. So why would Sasuke give up his first kiss to him... Oh. How stupid of him. He had somehow assumed Sasuke was as unexperienced as he was. Of course it couldn't be the case, him doing something like that. Naruto's first assumption had been that Sasuke had only been teasing him, but on the other hand he'd thought even the raven wouldn't play so lightly with such things. Only they probably weren't so important to him.

Naruto rested his head on his hands. He felt hurt. Sasuke most likely got a big laugh (or in his case more likely a wide smirk) out of his blushing. He didn't know which infuriated him more: the way Sasuke had played with him or the fact that he must have looked like a little child to him. Well, what was done was done. All he could do now was avoid further humiliation. He wouldn't show Sasuke how the boy had shaken him no matter what. _Though it's not like he hasn't seen it already _a cynical voice whispered in his head. Naruto grunted and covered his head with his arms.

"You sure look troubled today. You okay?" Naruto shot his head up to find Kiba's anxious face inches from his.

"Yeah, fine." Naruto answered straightening on his seat.

"Well you don't look like it." Kiba noted taking his seat next to Naruto. The blond shrugged, avoiding Kiba's questioning eyes. Finally the other boy shrugged too.

"Well, if there's anything you know you can talk to me."

Naruto nodded. He was grateful for the offer but this was something he felt too embarrassed to discuss, at least for now.

Soon the cause for his embarrassment walked into the classroom. Despite his decision Naruto couldn't help but stare as the raven passed him, a slight blush spreading to his cheeks. Sasuke didn't so much as glance at him. Naruto quickly tore his eyes away and started to go through his bag for nothing at all, furious with himself for wavering so easily. From now on he'd be totally composed. It couldn't be so hard, especially when avoiding him should be easy since Sasuke certainly wouldn't make any attempts to talk to him. That's right. Naruto would just avoid Sasuke until he could look at him without blushing. He would... Naruto froze. The dancing. They'd still have to practise. He didn't even notice as the teacher walked in and soon asked them to take out their books. He could hardly look at Sasuke, there was no way he could go on with the lessons! He jumped as Kiba suddenly poked his ribs with a pencil.

"Take out your homework. Seriously, what's the matter with you today?"

Naruto complied, sinking back into his desperation-filled self. He'd have to figure out something.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Now four days had passed and he had figured out absolutely nothing at all. Actually, at one point he thought he was saved when he realized he could just ask some of his friends to teach him. His plans had been ruined, however, when it turned out they were no better at dancing than he was. Why would they, really?

At least he had been able to avoid Sasuke commendebly well. However, he didn't know how long he could keep it up: Naruto knew Iruka was starting to suspect there was something wrong between them since every time he tried to inquire how the lessons were going Naruto made up some lame excuse to avoid the subject. He knew he sucked at lying. Especially when lying to Iruka. This problem was soon to be solved, though.

"Hey, baka!"

Naruto jumped and wheeled around to face the familiar voice. Sure enough, he found himself staring at Sasuke's grudging face and, no, not again... blushing. This appeared to annoy the raven even more. For a moment he seemed to to be having some kind of inner battle with himself about whether to walk away or carry on with what ever it was he was about to do a moment ago. Finally he forced his shoulders relax and said:

"Kakashi told me you've gone crying to Iruka that we are no longer having our little sessions." For a moment Naruto just stared at him, too bewildered to grasp the other boy's words. However, as the message finally sunk in he regained some of his usual character.

"Not true! I've said nothing to Iruka! Why would I?" Naruto glowering at the raven furiously. Sasuke's piercing eyes observed him for a moment, but finally he sighed and muttered under his breath

"That's Kakashi for you, always twisting other people's words..."

"What?" Naruto asked with a suspicious glare.

"Nothing." Sasuke looked back at him.

"Anyway, it's about time we get the lessons done and over with. If you don't want to, all the better with me, but then you're going to tell the old men I have nothing to do with it." Sasuke's cool eyes surveyed the blond's face and Naruto felt himself to get uncomfortable again. He quickly sheltered himself with anger and snapped back at the boy

"Anytime's fine with me."

"Alright, then. Kakashi won't be coming home until late tonight so we can go to my place. After the last class wait a couple of minutes before coming after me. I wouldn't like to be seen leaving together with you." With those words Sasuke casually dismissed Naruto with a wave of his slender hand and walked away leaving the blond gaping after him in the corridor.

As he approached Sasuke's home by his bike after school, Naruto felt more like himself than he had for days. Sure, he was a bit nervous, but at the same time pissed enough to be relatively sure he could look Sasuke in the eye without blushing. The chat with the egoist had helped. Things seemed a lot more normal again. Now that Naruto had calmed down a little, he found his mind wondering around the two questions he'd been trying to avoid since the incident. First, was he gay? Up to now, he hadn't really thought of it. One might think it as a little surprising considering Iruka was gay, but on the other hand Naruto had always considered it normal and hadn't thought it had anything to do with him. But now... Naruto frowned. Had he ever been attracted to a boy before? Maybe so subtly that he hadn't even paid any attention to it? After a moment Naruto came to the conclusion he hadn't, or at least he hadn't noticed it. And was it even possible to like someone without realizing it?

Anyway, now the second question worried him even more. What was it he felt for Sasuke? Cause Naruto definitely felt something for him. He had been attracted to Sasuke from the very start, but he'd never thought it was, well... sexual. But if he wasn't gay, how could he be sexually attracted to a boy? Because no matter how special Sasuke was, essentially he was still a boy. A boy and a selfish anti-social bastard to boot. Obviously Naruto's taste was terrible. But what taste, really, cause didn't he just come to the conclusion he wasn't gay, which would mean that... Fuck. He was getting nowhere like this. Maybe it was best just not to think of it. He didn't really want to know, anyway.

Sasuke had just gotten out of his school uniform when he heard Naruto's bike outside. He was still pulling on his normal clothes when the doorbell rang. Sasuke took his time finishing and getting back downstairs before finally opening the door to the frowning blond.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke didn't bother answering but turned his back to the boy and went to the living room to move the coffee table out of the way. Naruto followed after taking off his shoes.

"Can we continue from where we left off last time or have you already succeeded in forgetting everything you learned?" Sasuke asked, going straight to the point.

"Let's go on."

Sasuke was rather surprised at how Naruto had taken whole incident. Well, he had been blushing the last few days but as far as Sasuke knew he hadn't told anyone about it and he hadn't brought up the matter with him. He'd been fairly sure he'd had to endure some kind of outburst but there had been none. And what is more, it seemed the blond had already gotten somewhat over it. Well, there was no telling how things would go from now on but so far they'd gone smoother than Sasuke had dared to hope. It seemed Naruto had more self-control than what Sasuke had given him credit for.

"Fine, let's begin then."

Soon Sasuke wondered why on earth he'd used the word 'self-control' in the same sentence as 'Naruto'. The boy was a complete mess, even more so than last time. There was no sight of the sense of rhythm Naruto had showed previously and Sasuke's toes were starting to ache from the constant assault after only a few minutes. Finally he pulled away. He was really starting to consider washing his hands of the deal, no matter what the consequences were. It didn't take long before they were in the middle of a quarrel.

"What's your problem? _Why _can't you just do it right like you did in the beginning last time? _Why _can't you even keep the pace you set yourself and just ignore me? It's as if you want to be stuck here for the rest of your life-"

"Are you implying I'm doing it on purpose?! Who would voluntarily spent their time with a bastard as full of himself as you? And how could I possibly ignore you after what you did last time? I still haven't heard a single word of explanation! Was that your idea of a joke or what? Please tell me cause I'd really like to know what goes on in a brain as sick as yours!"

So, here was the outburst he'd been waiting for. Considering Sasuke had been expecting it all along, he was surprisingly taken aback. Sick, was he? So that's what Naruto thought of him. And he wanted an explanation. What was he supposed to say? At first I was just messing around with you but then I realized what an enticing neck you have? Not in a million years. And why did he feel so uneasy, anyway? He was really getting tired of this crap. If Naruto wanted to think he was a selfish sicko, let him.

Sasuke gave Naruto his most infuriating smile.

"If you wanted to know that badly, you shouldn't have kept it in so long. I really don't mind sharing it with you." He watched as Naruto's face darkened and continued with bleak satisfaction.

"It wasn't all a joke. Well, that too, of course, but I thought it'd be amusing to see how a cherished little brat like you would react to a little groping. And it wasn't really unpleasant, either. Who would have expected you could be so cute, all tiny and shaky like that?"

Naruto's blue eyes went wide with the words. Pleased, Sasuke begun to edge closer to him while he went on.

"Actually, I don't quite see why you're complaining now, cause you definitely weren't back then. If I'm not completely mistaken, you were rather enjoying yourself, at least judging from the sounds you were making."

Now he was standing inches away from Naruto. He slowly raised his hand to let his fingers brush up Naruto's neck to right under his shin. Sasuke tilted it up a bit so that Naruto was now facing the slightly taller boy.

"Maybe the reason you're bringing this up now is that you want to continue from where we left off last time?" Sasuke breathed to Naruto's lips.

Suddenly, just like last time, the blond staggered back until he was stopped by the wall behind him. Undistracted, Sasuke gradually started to close the distance again.

"What is it that makes you so scared of a mere kiss?" Sasuke halted, then an amused smile crept to his lips.

"Could it be it's your first? You haven't had your first kiss yet, have you?"

From the way Naruto's breath caught in his throat Sasuke knew he was right. He snickered. There was just something incomprehensibly alluring in the way Naruto gazed at him with those unbelievably blue, bewildered eyes and tried to press his back deeper into the wall.

"Don't you think it's already time to get it over with?" Sasuke asked as he pressed against Naruto. He was now so close he could feel the rapid breaths on his face. He realized his own breathing had sped up, too. Slowly Sasuke brought his lips on Naruto's. The boy stood dead still. Sasuke opened his mouth a bit, starting to gradually caress the smaller boy's lips with light nibbles as he slid his hand under Naruto's shirt to trace let his fingers trace over his belly and sides. Naruto gasped surprised, letting Sasuke inside his mouth. The raven slid his tongue teasingly against Naruto's, sucked on his lower lip for a while and went then back to ravaging the warm inside. Naruto let out a small whimper to which Sasuke responded by slipping his left hand around his back, pressing them together more firmly. As Sasuke continued his assault, he suddenly felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder, sliding toward his neck. The cool fingers winded in his hair and the boy started first clumsily, then, after a while, more determinedly, answering the kiss. Sasuke shivered as Naruto's other hand started to travel across his clothed chest and finally found the hem of his shirt. He felt little jolts spreading in circles around the areas where Naruto's fingers made contact with his bare skin. Judging from the little moans that escaped Naruto's mouth as Sasuke too set his hand moving again the other boy felt the same.

By now the kiss had grown quite passionate and despite the rapid breaths he tried to draw in through his nose Sasuke was beginning to feel the compelling need for air. He felt also a little dizzy but that, Sasuke suspected, wasn't necessarily due to lack of breath only. Apparently Naruto was in a same kind of condition as he relaxed the hand on Sasuke's neck to let the other boy pull back a little. They stayed like that, panting heavily.

Suddenly Sasuke heard the front door open. He froze, as did Naruto on his arms. After a moment a cheery "I'm hooome!" resounded from the hallway. Both boys reacted at lightning speed. They shot apart to stand on the opposite sides of the living room and started hastily to straighten their clothes and smooth messy hair. A few seconds later Kakashi emerged from around the corner with a wide smile. If he noticed anything out of the usual it didn't show on his face.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, what a pleasant surprise. To think that Sasuke invited you over. Were you practising?" Sasuke and Naruto gave an identical stiff nod. Kakashi kept smiling.

"Good, good, it's nice to see you two getting along. Why don't you introduce Naruto your room, Sasuke, and I'll bring you some of Iruka's home-made cookies he gave me yesterday? He said it's a new recipe so even you haven't tasted them before, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke's mind was totally blank. He couldn't find anything to say, so he just nodded and started to climb up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto following with an equally hazed face. Kakashi was still standing there, still smiling. Even his mind clouded, Sasuke realized he was in deep shit. And this time he had no idea how to get out of it.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

When I wrote the part where Sasuke takes off his school uniform, I realized I hadn't yet decided what it's like. I then started to go through some manga to find a nice one and finally decided on the Furuba style, you know, a dark simple shirt and trousers and a light tie. I almost forgot all about writing, though, as I got stuck on the manga. It was the part where Yuki's playing the Fairy Godmother :). Well, enough about that. Uh, by the way, are you even interested in what kind of school uniform the boys are wearing? Probably not...

Anyway, please review :)!


	4. Toward Maximum Entropy

It's been a while (or a couple of them) since I last updated. But it can't be helped since I've been busy with fighting the climate change, saving children about to be run over by a car, helping pregnant women to get into hospitals etc., you know what it's like. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sasuke was vaguely aware that Naruto flashed past him as they approached Sasuke' room. As soon as he got in, the raven closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. If only the god damn fog in his head would clear out. He needed to think. Now, this was the second time he'd made out with Naruto. Unintentionally. Why did this keep happening? His life had suddenly become very inconvenient. Tolerate Naruto at school. Tolerate Naruto at home. Tolerate Naruto at Naruto's. Teach Naruto how to dance. Worry after having messed around with Naruto. Naruto this, Naruto that, what had happened to his life? It had obviously been more farsighted than him an run for it before it was too late. Sasuke closed his eyes. Think. He'd somehow have to distance himself from the blond. It wasn't very encouraging, however, that that was exactly what he had been trying to do from the very start, without much success. Well, he just had to try harder, then, right? Just try harder. He was Uchiha Sasuke, after all. Hell if that close brain dead brat would beat him...

Loud clattering brought Sasuke suddenly back. Brain dead, and noisy too. Sasuke opened his eyes to an irritated glare. Couldn't the idiot show even a little discretion at other people's –

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Itai..." Naruto was rubbing his but, lying under what seemed like half the content of Sasuke's bookshelf. When he finally looked up, his right eye squeezed shut in pain, he found a very sinister Sasuke staring down at him.

"Ah, umm, sorry about that. Your chair is full of clothes and stuff and I thought you'd prefer I didn't touch them so I tried to climb up the shelf a little... I guess I was a bit clumsy, I really didn't intend it all to come down on me, ahahahaa..." His voice faded toward the end.

"And why on earth would you want to climb up my bookshelf?" Sasuke inquired expressionlessly.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't mind, I mean, I asked if you would, remember?"

Sasuke had no idea what the blond was talking about.

"I asked you a question, answer it." Naruto blinked.

"The photo albums... I wanted to take a look at them and when I asked and you didn't answer I thought it was okay..."

Sasuke glanced at the albums in question on the top of the shelf. They seemed to be about the only things Naruto hadn't succeeded in pulling down. He looked again down at the blond, who stared back at him with apparently as innocent eyes as he could manage. Even Naruto wasn't dim enough to think Sasuke would really allow him to get his hands on his naked-baby-pictures. His eyebrow

twitched. How could he let his guard down with Naruto in his room? And why was the idiot here in the first place? Sasuke cursed his own carelessness. He'd been so out of it for the past minutes he only now grasped Kakashi's words. Sasuke really felt like strangling someone. That was quite unfortunate for the blond still laying at his feet.

Sasuke seized Naruto by his collar and pulled him on his feet. Various things got tossed around at the process but Sasuke ignored them, advancing toward a chest of drawers while pushing Naruto ahead of him, finally slamming the boy against it.

"Oi, don't get mad, now, Sasuke. It was an accident, I'll clean it up, so - -"

"You broke the rule not to enter my room." Sasuke cut in. As Naruto took a breath, looking offended, Sasuke continued.

"Of course, I was stupid enough to let that happen so I won't hold it against you. But if you think about the possible reasons I made up the rule in the first place, what do you suppose those might be?" Naruto closed his mouth and looked away, clearly uneasy.

"Cause I knew you would violate my privateness if you entered. Still, I have to admit I underestimated you. I didn't think even you'd succeed a mess this big." Naruto glanced guiltily at the things lying scattered on the floor. Still, the eyes that turned back to Sasuke were defiant.

"Well, if you hadn't forbidden me to enter in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. That only only made me more curious. And I thought that since this is probably the only chance I'll get in a while I should make sure to take full advantage of it. And you weren't being a very good host anyway."

Sasuke glared at Naruto in slight disbelief.

"Are you suggesting this is my fault?" Suddenly Naruto grasped his shoulders and spun them over so that this time it was Sasuke who found his back pressed against the piece of furniture. For a moment the raven stood stiff, too surprised to react, and Naruto quickly went on.

"Partly, yes. I know I shouldn't have touched your things, but you're a really difficult person to get close to, you know. The way you shut everyone else out of your life and treat them like air, as if they had nothing to do with you --"

"They don't."

"That's exactly what I mean! It's possible to keep your distance, if that's what you want, and still acknowledge other people's existence. We've known each other for ages already and you wouldn't even show me your room! Apparently you're the same with Kakashi. He's your father, for God's sake, and I haven't even once seen --" Naruto's lungs were violently emptied by Sasuke's fist. Still, the blond stood his ground with a grimace, keeping Sasuke locked between his arms. The boy in question, however, seemed annoyingly unbothered by their positions as he spoke.

"You know nothing about me and Kakashi so don't talk as if you did. Anyway, although it might be difficult for you to understand that not all people are retards like you, I have heard and actually, in spite of its trivialness, remember hearing all that of that crap of yours before and still think its crap. So stop wasting your breath and start cleaning up so that I'll be able to get rid off you some time today."

With those words he gave Naruto a hard push sending the surprised blond falling backwards. But as

his hands started to part from the wood, Naruto succeeded in grabbing the handle of one of the drawers. It didn't offer much support, however, and the large drawer dashed forward colliding with Sasuke's back and forcing him down with Naruto.

_Heavy... _The impacts, first with the drawer and then the floor made it hard to breath for a moment. The drawer was half on top of him, and he was... Oh. So it wasn't the floor he was lying on but Naruto. The blond seemed still a bit out of it, gasping for air under him. The blue eyes opened and looked right through Sasuke in a haze, unable to focus on anything. _He didn't hit his head, did he?_ Sasuke wondered with irritated concern.

"Oi, get your brain in order, will ya?" Sasuke muttered as he rose slowly to his knees pushing the drawer off them. That's when he suddenly heard a knock on the door and a second later it swung open with a merry "Kakashi's cookie delivery!"

Sasuke froze. As his eyes locked for a moment with Kakashi's, he understood perfectly what the pervert was making of the situation. After all, he was laying on top of Naruto and his room looked as if shaken by an earthquake. Sure enough, Kakashi took his time taking in the scene, the corner of his mouth quivering lightly. When he finally spoke, it obviously took every bit of his self-control not to burst into laughter.

"Doing some reordering, are you? It isn't very polite putting your guest to work on his very first visit, though. And last time I saw them, your drawers looked tidy enough."

Sasuke took a quick look around them and felt immediately warmth creeping to his cheeks. They were lying under and surrounded by his underwear. For a moment Sasuke just stared at the mess marveling at the absurdness of the situation, without quite knowing what to do. However, Naruto kindly solved the problem for him. There was a loud gasp as the blond finally came around and realized he was covered by Sasuke and his underwear. He swiftly pushed both the raven and the drawer off him and started gathering Sasuke's boxers on his knees all the while muttering apologies. The boy quickly came to a halt, however, as he picked up a pair patterned with yellow and red cars. That got Sasuke moving. He shot out his hand and snatched the garment off of Naruto's grip at lightning speed, his face really warming up now. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten his embarrassment for a moment.

"There's a policeman on the but", he pointed out seriously. Kakashi almost choked on his barely suppressed laughter and Sasuke hid the boxers behind his back with a furious movement. That seemed to stir Naruto once again and he returned to roaming the floor with a formidable blush.

"It's alright, I'll do it", Sasuke said hurriedly and emptied Naruto's hands once again. The boy looked at him, his eyes slowly widening as he realized what he'd actually been doing.

"You, ummm, you get the cookies", Sasuke quickly came up with a task for Naruto before the blond could say or do anything more.

"Yeah, right, the cookies", Naruto nodded, looking relieved, and shot up to his feet. He sprinted over to Kakashi and grabbed the tray with the cookies, two classes and a jug of milk on it with such force that good a amount of the milk spilled over to his shirt and he barely stopped the rest from crashing down.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried his best to keep any more milk from falling to the floor off the flooding tray. Kakashi put a calming hand on the boys shoulder, no longer trying to hide his amusement.

"That's alright. Now, let's put these over here." He then carefully dried up the bottom of each of the dishes on the tray before setting them on Sasuke's desk. After that he took the tray from Naruto and began walking toward the door his hand so stable not a drop more fell off the tray.

"I'll just get a rag and be right back."

"Ah, wait, I'll come and help!" Naruto said hastily and started after him. Sasuke winced as he almost stumbled over a pile of books but managed to regain his balance just in time. As the two of them stepped out of the room, Naruto apologizing yet again and Kakashi looking extremely entertained expression, Sasuke couldn't but groan in agony. At least Kakashi should be away long enough for him to get his underwear back where it belonged with Naruto "helping" him.

Naruto stepped after Kakashi into Sasuke's room in utter embarrassment. Back downstairs he had managed bumping into Kakashi and thus wetting the kitchen floor as well. And in the utility room he'd pulled several items out of the closet with the rug he'd meant to get. Luckily Kakashi didn't seem angry, actually, if he hadn't known better Naruto would have thought the man was cheerful. While he was pondering over this, Kakashi cleaned up the small puddle and got up to leave. Naruto shot up a nervous glance at him.

"Um, sorry, once again, it was all my fault, I didn't mean to – "

"I told you, it's alright", Kakashi smiled at him reassuringly. Then he turned to Sasuke.

"Lend Naruto-kun a clean shirt, will you." As Naruto opened his mouth to say he was fine, Kakashi added:

"Wearing milk stained clothes isn't very pleasant, they start to smell before long. You can leave your own shirt here for me to wash and pick it up next time you come over. Now, play nice." With that Kakashi stepped out of the room with a self-satisfied look on his face. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two boys alone again.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-


	5. Spinning Heads

Hello! I thought I'd make up for the previous delay by updating sooner this time, so here's ch 5.

The boys are really making progress in this chapter, I was surprised myself. That's also why I decided to start giving warnings, so:

**Warnings: **light smut, masturbation

Hope you'll enjoy the chapter, R&R!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Naruto turned to Sasuke who was glaring after his father from his bed. When he finally ripped his eyes off the door and turned them to Naruto, the blond gave him a weak smile.

"For a moment there I thought we were in serious trouble." Now he grinned.

"Think about it, wouldn't it have been ironic if Kakashi had thought there was something going on between us for catching us in a suspicious situation the one time we actually weren't doing something suspicious? That would've been totally frustrating!" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I explained it all to him downstairs, though, so it should be cool now."

Sasuke looked at him a bit weirdly, his left eyebrow slightly arched. He opened his mouth as if to say something but, after a small pause, closed it again. Instead he got off his bed said:

"Let's get you the shirt."

"Umm, right", Naruto agreed, wondering what the raven had been about to say as he proceeded to rummage in the chest of drawers for the garment.

Naruto watched his back for a while before suddenly letting his shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry about the mess", he said quietly.

"You should be", Sasuke grunted, without turning around. Naruto was silent for a minute before continuing.

"And it's not just about the stuff", he made a small gesture with his hand at the things still scattered around the floor, even when Sasuke couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry about violating your personal space. Even though I know you're a private person – No, _because_ I know you're a private person, I took advantage – "

"Shut up already, you make it sound as if you'd been abusing me or something", Sasuke snorted as he turned around and threw Naruto a black t-shirt.

"Don't think so highly of yourself."

Naruto caught the garment, a subtle smile flickering across his lips.

"Right." Then he turned serious again.

"Sasuke, I think we need to talk."

"As long as you keep cleaning, talk all you want. It's not like I can shut you up." Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

Naruto had let his own shirt fall onto the floor and at Sasuke's words lowered the clean one he'd been about to pull over his head. The blond frowned.

"No, I mean _we_ need to talk. About what happened downstairs and... back then." Naruto's cheeks gained a little colour as he spoke. Sasuke didn't show any sing of listening but started picking up books and placing them back on the shelf.

"Hey! Would you stop that for a moment?" Naruto demanded in a heated voice.

"I'm serious, we should talk. I... I need to know what you're thinking. If you, well, really meant those things you said..." The end came out as a mere whisper.

He thought Sasuke halted for a second but wasn't sure as the raven then carried on with his work as if nothing happened, his back turned to Naruto. Slender hands tightened into fists.

"Sasuke, are you listening?!"

"Now that I think of it, just forget about the cleaning. Go home."

Naruto started forward, reaching Sasuke with a couple of angry steps. He grabbed the slightly taller boy by his shoulders and dragged him the short distance to his bed. Naruto tackled the rather surprised Sasuke quite easily and pinned his back firmly to the mattress.

Sasuke blinked at the upset-looking face hovering above him. He couldn't turn away from the fierce blue eyes.

"You're going to listen now. I..." Suddenly Naruto seemed unsure about what to say, his tense body relaxing a bit as some of his anger faded away. He let his eyes drop and ended up staring at somewhere around Sasuke's neck.

"I've liked you since the moment I first saw you. I decided to get close to you. And in a way, I did, but... not really. You don't like having me around, and that's not the way I wanted it. And then... at the woods... I was pretty startled", Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"But at the same time I discovered I might have feelings for you. That confused me even more. I've never liked a boy that way before, you know, at least I don't think so." For whatever reason Sasuke felt his heart give a thump at that.

"I've been trying to figure things out but with little success... There's one thing I know for sure, though." Naruto raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's midnight black once again. This was the most serious Sasuke had ever seen him.

"I don't think I can stop liking you. Even if you're just playing around with me, even if you think of me only as a cherished little brat..." Sasuke's insides twitched, what, guiltily?

"This didn't go at all as I thought it would." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in frustration for a moment. Then he opened them, smiling a bit.

"You were supposed to be my best friend, Sasuke", he whispered. Sasuke then watched, his chest feeling tight, as Naruto slowly leaned down to kiss him.

At first it was just a light brush, almost as soft as Naruto's warm breath caressing his cheek. After a while Naruto opened his mouth a little, fumbling Sasuke's lower lip. As he parted his lips in response, Naruto began gently nibbling them and sliding his tongue along them just inside his mouth. Sasuke had never been kissed so gently before. He felt the tightness in his chest moving up and settling as a knot somewhere in his throat, making it even harder to breathe. Damn, why was he feeling like this? As Sasuke stretched his tongue forward, Naruto fondled it with his own for a moment before sucking it lightly, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Suddenly the raven felt something wet on his cheek. It took him a while to realize what it was. Shit! The idiot was crying! Sasuke was finally ripped out off his hazed state of mind. He took a firm hold of Naruto's waist and shoulders with his hands and flipped them around. Naruto gazed up at him in surprise, sure enough, tears in his eyes. Sasuke cursed inwardly. The boy under him turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut as if afraid to look at him. Only then did Sasuke notice he'd been glaring at the blonde, now cursing in his mind even more emphatically. He took a deep breath, carefully clearing his face off the scowl before stretching his hand to tenderly turn Naruto's face toward him again.

"Open your eyes", Sasuke said, surprised by the gentleness of his voice. The smaller boy complied, although a little tentatively.

"You are such an idiot", Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked at him uncertainly, confused by the contradiction between his tone and words.

"Stop making those faces already. It's unnatural", Sasuke told him firmly. The blond blinked slowly, not seeming to know what to think.

"Look..." Sasuke halted for a moment. He wasn't very good at these things.

"About those things I said... Well, it's true that at first I was just having fun teasing you. But then..." Sasuke paused again, looking for the right words. Finally he grunted, giving up.

"Well let's just say I don't think you're a cherished little brat." Sasuke halted once again, now frowning.

"No, that's not it, cause I do think you're a cherished little brat."

Suddenly Sasuke felt rather annoyed at having been forced into this kind of situation.

"Why are you bringing this up now, anyway? Weren't you just fine a moment ago, messing my place up and all? And since when have you given a fuck about what I say in the first place?" Sasuke glared at the blond irritatedly. Naruto gave him an inscrutable look and answered with a question of his own.

"Are you trying to say you like me?" Sasuke stared at him, dumbstruck. When he finally found his tongue, he snorted:

"Whatever do you mean? All I'm saying is you shouldn't pull such a drama over every little thing." A small smile crept slowly to Naruto's lips, which made Sasuke glower at him even more furiously, especially when he felt the now all too familiar warmth spreading to his cheeks. That made the freakin' smile even wider.

"You're can be pretty cute, you know?" Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Naruto had already propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

"Makes me like you even more", the boy muttered barely audibly into his mouth, sending something warm to the place that was just a moment ago filled by the suffocating knot. Sasuke found he kind of... liked it. Though he would never admit it out aloud.

Actually, he wasn't quite ready to contemplate the feeling even in his own mind yet, so he brushed it aside determinedly while pinning the blond under him to the bed again. He smirked. Naruto really offered the perfect distraction, never having pulled on the shirt Sasuke had given to him. He marvelled at the boy's soft, fair skin and finely defined, yet subtle muscles. Naruto's slenderness made it hard to believe he actually possessed such considerable strength Sasuke himself had proven several times, especially when the boy was exposed and sprawled out under him so vulnerably, his sapphire eyes wide as he let his hand trace the fine hollows of his chest and abdomen.

"Umm, Sasuke..?" Naruto squirmed a little as the ravens fingers continued to play on the smooth surface. He slid his hand along Naruto's right side, up to his belly and over the chest to the crook of his neck, his black eyes taking in silently the quivering muscles under his fingers.

"That really tickles..." Naruto complained, yet the light cracking of his voice and reddening cheeks giving him away. Sasuke's lips curved to a small smile.

"Oh, really? Then how about this?" He let his fingers brush ever so lightly over Naruto's nipple, making the boy take a quick breath. Sasuke smirked, circling the quickly hardening nub for a bit before starting to caress it with his thumb.

"Sasuke..." Naruto didn't seem quite to know where to look, his blush getting more evident. Continuing his ministrations, Sasuke leaned down to kiss him. He slid his tongue into the warmth of Naruto's mouth for a slow, passionate kiss that immediately distracted the blond from his embarrassment. The boy slid his hand up Sasuke's shoulders to the back of his head to bury his fingers in the thick, pitch black hair. He was now shivering under Sasuke's touch and ravaging tongue and let out a small whimper as the other boy suddenly pulled away.

"Shhh." Sasuke hushed into Naruto's ear and then pressed his lips against his neck, starting to kiss and suck the fine skin. Naruto arched his neck to grant him better access as Sasuke moved down to the crook of his neck, stopping for a moment there to suck and bite down on the flesh, not too hard but hard enough to leave a mark, eliciting a small cry from Naruto. He then continued his way down the boy's chest until he reached the nipple he'd been fondling with his fingers till then. Now he leaned down to circle it with his tongue, making Naruto tense. When Sasuke took the knob into his mouth and caressed it carefully with his teeth, the blond arched his back a little, letting out a series of suppressed moans that made shivers run down Sasuke's back. His breathing had sped up considerably and his pants were now uncomfortably tight.

Sasuke moved back up to lie on top of Naruto and took his lips in a fervent kiss. The other boy answered it just as passionately, letting his hands roam all over Sasuke's body. The raven bit back a moan, trying to ignore his groin that was now demanding immediate attention. But there was only so much he could take, and as Naruto whimpered into his mouth, he thrust his hips down against the blond's, making both of them groan in pleasure. However, as he enjoyed the heavenly friction, a faint alarm started to sound in his head. At first he tried to ignore it, but it kept insistently growing stronger. Finally he gave in, growling in frustration. They were going too fast. This was the first time either of them had talked (or in his case, tried to talk) about what was going on between them, and here he was, on the verge of ravaging the blond. Not that Naruto seemed any less eager, but this was still too soon, especially considering Naruto's previous experience.

Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled away and climbed off the surprised blond. He stood up, looking away.

"Umm, sorry about that, I guess I got a bit too excited." He glanced at Naruto, who was obviously utterly confused by his sudden change of mind. He sat on the bed, seeming uncertain about what to do, an embarrassed blush raising again to his cheeks.

"Look..." Sasuke said uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair.

"I wasn't playing around with you or anything like that, if that's what you think. I just think that... Well, we're going a bit fast, and if we now did something... hasty... you might come to regret it afterwards." Naruto observed him for a while and then nodded slowly. He got up a bit awkwardly and walked to finally pick up the forgotten shirt and pull it on. Then he suddenly glanced at the floor, remembering what they'd been doing.

"That's okay, I'll take care of it." Sasuke said quickly.

"You just go home. Oh, here." He grabbed a sweater of the armband of his chair and threw it to Naruto.

"Something for, you know..." he said, trying to keep his eyes on Naruto's face. The blond turned a deep crimson colour.

"Umm, yeah, thanks..." he muttered, tying the garment around his waist. They stood there for a while in an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm off then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school." Naruto walked to the door, but as he placed his hand on the knob he paused for a moment.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke listened the boy to descend the stairs and shout a hasty good bye to Kakashi. The door shut, and soon after he heard Naruto start his bike. Within seconds he was out of the yard, the sound of the engine growing distant. Sasuke sat down on his bed, a bit bewildered. So. Now was time for the "worry about having messed around with Naruto" -part. He sighed, laying his forehead to rest against his hands. Something told him that it was too late for the "taking distance" -plan. And truth to be told, he wasn't quite sure anymore whether he even wanted to take distance of the dope. At least a certain part of him didn't.

Sasuke grunted. It was getting quite obvious his little 'problem' wasn't going to disappear by itself. In fact, the more he pondered over Naruto, the more urgent the matter became. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and got up from his bed to lock the door before lying back down. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down a bit, sighing as he was at last released from the painful tightness. Taking in a shuddering breath, he slowly started to caress himself through the thin fabric of his boxers. He traced his length, imagining how Naruto's hands would feel on his sex. He was breathing heavily, and knowing he wouldn't last very long in his current state tugged down the boxers. As his fingers made contact with the bare skin he let out a low hiss, starting to slowly stroke himself. His hand gradually sped up, and as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his shaft, imagining Naruto gasping under him, he couldn't help a low moan escaping his lips. He was so close... With a few more hard, almost desperate strokes, he was finally there, arching his back in a silent cry.

Sasuke lay on the bed panting, spent by his orgasm. He grinned mischievously. Only now did he realize what a long way home it would be for poor Naruto. With a motorcycle vibrating between his legs, to boot.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-


	6. A Reunion

**Warnings: **masturbation

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kakashi sat by the kitchen table, sipping his morning coffee as he waited for his slices of toast to jump. Yesterday at home had been quite, well, eventful. The memory of Naruto dashing around still brought a smile to his lips. And Sasuke... Kakashi put down the cup and let his chin rest on his crossed hands. Since Naruto came around, Sasuke had gone through some changes. Nothing dramatic, no. Outwardly he was still the nonchalant boy with his slightly mocking demeanour and trademark smirk. Of course, getting the sneer could be considered being lucky as Sasuke rarely bothered with people even that much. Now, however, it seemed like something was gradually reaching through that shell. Even though Sasuke had at first been totally frustrated with Naruto intruding his life, Kakashi now more and more frequently caught hints of friendliness or genuine smile in his seemingly grumpy responses to the blonde's eager chattering. Not only that, but it was like his dark mood was gradually getting a bit lighter in general. He looked... happier.

Kakashi sighed. That was why he couldn't meddle with Sasuke's relationship with Naruto, even if it was making things quite complicated for himself. After all, he was dating Iruka. And as he had realized now some time ago, he was quite serious about the fussy, warm-hearted man. He smiled a little thinking about how Iruka would react if he knew that what was forming between the two boys was a bit more than just a brotherly bond. He would no doubt be shocked and most likely try to make the boys to "come to their senses". But there was no sense in love. And besides, Sasuke and Naruto had met first. He wouldn't even know Iruka if it wasn't for them. That was the other reason why he felt he had no right to tell them to end their little romance. And who knew, maybe it was just a fling that would pass with time. Being optimistic was one of his strengths, after all.

The slices of toast shot to the air with such force that one of them bounced from the worktop to the floor. Kakashi grinned. He had named their toaster _the__Launcher_. Sasuke hated it, and that just gave him a reason to like it even more.

He got up to get his toast and then made it to the fridge to choose the remaining ingredients. Finally he made up his mind: raspberry marmalade and turkey for the first slice and orange marmalade and olives for the other. Perfect.

Sasuke entered the kitchen just as Kakashi was carrying his pieces of culinary art to the table. The raven shot one look at his plate and mumbled:

"Disgusting."

"I still don't understand what you base those remarks on", Kakashi managed from a mouthful of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full", Sasuke stated, examining the contents of the fridge. Kakashi swallowed.

"How can you claim this is disgusting when you've never actually tasted it? I personally think it's a rather perfect combination of sweet and salty." Sasuke didn't bother to answer.

"And they say it's healthy", Kakashi continued the one-sided conversation,

"Talking with your mouth full, I mean. You chew longer and eat slower."

Sasuke buttered his own slices and added some cheese and tomato.

"Don't you ever get tired of tomato? You've been eating that every morning for what, four years straight?" Sasuke sat down to accompany him at the table.

"It's good", he answered matter-of-factly. Kakashi shook his head.

"You lack imagination, Sasuke. I'm glad you have an impulsive friend. You know, someone to explore new things with." Sasuke gave him a sharp glance, which he answered with an innocent smile.

"I wouldn't say that. If it was up to him, the only thing the dope would eat is ramen. Not very imaginative to me."

"Hmmm." Kakashi didn't pursue the matter further. Although it would have gone unnoticed probably by anyone else but him, Sasuke was feeling a bit uncomfortable, obviously waiting for him to bring up what had happened yesterday. Kakashi hid his smile. Sasuke knew he knew, and he enjoyed watching the boy fidget, however subtly.

As he ate, Sasuke scanned the newspaper, giving a while for the articles he considered worth his attention. Somehow Kakashi found it a little funny: a boy who usually paid no interest in people or events around him spend daily a good twenty minutes to find out what was going on in the world. But then again, Sasuke hated to seem ignorant and it wasn't as much that he had some personal interest in how some famous artist had just passed away as that he didn't want to hear it from someone else.

Finally finished, Sasuke got up and put his dishes into the dishwasher and made then to the bathroom upstairs to brush his teeth. Kakashi silently counted the seconds in his head, and true enough, Sasuke came down with his school bag, exceeding his average time with less than fifteen seconds, which he happily announced to the boy.

His eyebrow twitching ever so slightly Sasuke replied

"I'm well aware that your mental development stopped at the age of seven and I don't need constant reminding, thank you. You'd do well concentrating on your own life, that is, getting back to that porn book of yours instead of trying to piss me off with your childish comments.

Kakashi let down the newspaper that was hiding his _Icha Icha Paradise _and shook his head in wonder.

"It never seizes to amaze me how you always know when I'm reading this."

"How could I _not_ know with all that drool running down your chin?"

"Or maybe it's just that you can smell sex?" Kakashi suggested, giving him a sly smile. The raven snorted.

"Just because _you_ can don't go assuming everyone else is as perverted as you are."

"Guess that's fair enough." Kakashi admitted. Then he continued, his eyes glimmering mischievously:

"It's just hard to believe people could help noticing, say, this distinctive scent of passion that's been lingering in the house since yesterday..." With that the slightest red rose to Sasuke's cheeks and he strode to the hall without another word.

"Have a nice day!" Kakashi wished just before the door shut after him.

He lay back on his chair, pretty pleased with himself. Sasuke's relationship with Naruto might be troublesome, yes, but it would definitely be lots of fun too as long as Sasuke just maintained that cute shyness of his. It was rather endearing, really, especially considering that he had dated several girls in the past with a completely indifferent attitude. But enough with Sasuke, he had much more important matters to attend to. So he took the raven's advice and let himself get absorbed back into the amazing world of _Icha Icha Paradise._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Naruto had been fidgeting all morning. He couldn't quite decide between chewing his nails from anxiety, grinning like a maniac and blushing red as a beetroot. Everything that had happened yesterday... Sasuke just might actually _like _him. He wasn't sure what to make of all of this but all in all, this had to be a good thing: they'd talked, made out (lots) and maybe a bit more (at this thought he decided to go for blushing), and in some very indirect, distinctive Sasuke-like way the raven had admitted he felt something for him too. Of course, it was possible that he might try to shut him of again now when he'd had all night to think about how he'd let his guard down, but Sasuke wouldn't get rid of him that easily. No, now that he knew he had a chance he would _never _let him go. He wouldn't give up, no matter what.

"What's with that crazy grin? You're freaking me out, man", Kiba muttered punctuating his words with sharp pokes with his pencil.

"Ouch, would you stop that!" Naruto glowered at him, rubbing his arm.

"You've been totally lost in your own little world this morning, again. You didn't hear what I was saying at all, did you?"

"Well..." Kiba sighed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Nothing important. But you know what _is_ important?" Kiba propped his head against his hand, looking at Naruto expectantly. The blond pondered over it for a moment. Something important? All he could think about was the upcoming English test but Kiba would unlikely define that as "important". Finally he shook his head.

"The physical examinations on our class are starting today." Oh, true. But what was the big deal? Kiba answered his questioning expression.

"You're up at half past nine." Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean, half past nine? More like the day after tomorrow or something, I'm in the end of the list. "U" for "Uzumaki", remember?" Kiba grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't remember to check the list. Anyway, our new nurse seems to be quite eccentric: he's scheduled our class in reversed alphabetical order." Naruto looked a bit puzzled.

"Why would he do that?" Kiba shrugged.

"I don't know. And he didn't do it for the class before us, right, Ino?" Kiba turned a little on his seat to look at the blond, long haired girl sitting a few seats from them. Her pale blue eyes immediately lit up and she leaned towards them excitedly.

"Yes, that's right. And I've heard he's really hot from the girls on class A! Not may have seen him yet since he only started the day before yesterday. But I'll get to see him in ten minutes now! I'm almost always the last one in pretty much everything for having "Yamanaka" for surname, but for once it's of some use! Now I'll get to see him before _her_", Ino finished smugly, nodding her head towards a pink haired girl sitting in the front. Naruto sighed. Ino and Sakura competed in pretty much everything, one of the major subjects being Sasuke, much to Naruto's irritation. Maybe it was a good thing, having this hot nurse around, if it could distract the girls from his about-to-be-boyfriend for a moment.

"But isn't it kinda rare, for a man to be a nurse, I mean?" Kiba asked thoughtfully. Ino snorted.

"You're so old fashioned. And I know I'm not complaining, especially if he's as hot as they say he is." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Ino cocked her eyebrow.

"Well you shouldn't. As if you wouldn't get all excited if a hot female nurse arrived at our school."

"Whatever..." At that moment the teacher arrived and the sound of rummaging around bags replaced happy chattering. Well, at least he'd be skipping the end of the maths class being the next one after Ino. And after him would be Sasuke. Naruto blushed realizing they would probably pass each other when he got out from the infirmary. That would be the first time meeting him face to face after yesterday... And thus Naruto kept dreaming through the class till Kiba tugged at his shirt pointing at the clock on the wall reminding him it was time to go.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Naruto didn't have to wait for long before the door to the infirmary opened and a beaming Ino stepped outside, leaving the door open for him.

"You can go straight in." She closed the short distance between the door and the chair he was sitting in with a few steps and leaned closer to whisper in his ear:

"He _is_ hot!" With that she hurried off, undoubtedly to find her friends to share her discovery with them. And brag about it to Sakura, of course. Naruto shook his head and stepped into the nursery.

The new nurse was sitting behind his desk, his head bowed to examine some papers. As he straightened on his chair to face the boy at the door he brushed some long locks of pitch black, shiny hair away from his face. Naruto had to admit Ino had a point; he _was _good-looking. The man's eyes were as black as the hair framing his delicate face, the hands resting crossed on the table slender and he had this... well, some kind of aura of quiet self-confidence around him.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto" the man said with a soft voice.

"Please, come in." Naruto walked over to the man who stood up to shake his hand.

"You can call me Itachi." No last name? Naruto mused as he took his seat opposite the man. Now that he was closer he could see some subtle lines tracing from the inner corners of Itachi's eyes to his cheeks. Distinctive birthmarks, perhaps? But there was something bothering Naruto about the nurse's face, and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the lines. Somehow the man seemed... familiar. He couldn't quite connect the face with anything, though.

They started going through the papers the students were supposed to fill before hand. There were all kinds of questions concerning his physical and mental health and life in general. First were things like how often he exercised and what sports he was into, how much he usually slept, his diet and so on.

"No smoking or drinking, I see. Try to keep it that way." No worries, Naruto thought. Iruka would definitely keep it that way.

"So you transferred here six months ago. Have you fit in well?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, no problem."

"But you've had some fights, right?" He shrugged, however a bit surprised. How did he know about that? Did they have some secret files where they registered these things for nurses to dig out everything possible about the students? However, Itachi seemed satisfied with the shrug and went on.

"Have you made any new friends?" Naruto nodded.

"Good... Are you dating?" His heart gave a little thump at that. That was a good question. Were they dating? Remembering Itachi was waiting for an answer he shook his head.

"Really? No girlfriend?"

"No", Naruto answered truthfully.

"Then how about sex?" Naruto blushed a little, his heart giving a bit louder thump this time.

"I just said I wasn't dating."

"Well, yes, but some people don't consider these things the same." Itachi smiled, and somehow Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He was becoming quite eager to get this over with.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure now so would you please roll your sleeve up a bit?" After that Itachi measured his height and weight and checked his vision. That should be about it, Naruto thought. However, there was more to come.

"Now, lastly I would like to ask you to take part in an experiment. It's completely voluntary but it would be a big help if you agreed."

"Umm, what is it?" Naruto asked a little uncertainly.

"There's a research going on about the semen quality of boys of your age group. We've been asked to collect sperm samples of voluntary boys in connection with physical examinations. Would you be interested in giving one?" Naruto blinked. Sperm samples? Did he mean he wanted him to wank off? At school?

"It would be a great help." Itachi repeated, smiling reassuringly.

"It's not that big of a deal, most of the previous boys have agreed."

"Well... I guess that's okay then." Naruto answered a bit nervously.

"Excellent." Itachi fetched him a small cup from a drawer.

"I trust you know what to do?" He asked with a little smile. Naruto nodded, blushing again.

"Umm, that is, where should I..?" Itachi waved his hand at a door on Naruto's right.

"That's the resting room. There's a sink in there, too. Take your time, I'll be doing some paper work." With that Itachi turned around and returned to his desk. Fingering his cup, Naruto reluctantly headed for the suddenly menacing door.

The resting room was small and dim, the only source of light being a little window covered with curtains. Naruto decided he preferred the darkness and didn't put on the lights. There were only a couple of pieces of furniture in the room: a hospital bed beside a wall and next to it a small table with an empty can and a class on it, an armchair in a corner and a cupboard. Naruto sat down on the foot of the bed. Well. Guess I should get it up now, he thought grumpily. He really didn't feel comfortable, not at school and that new nurse Itachi sitting on the other side of the wall. But he really couldn't go back with an empty cup now, could he? About the only thing worse than giving the man the fruit of him jerking off was having him think he was, well, unable to do it.

Taking a deep breath Naruto unzipped his jeans. Brooding over it wasn't going to get him anywhere. He tugged down his underwear and began slowly stroking himself. He wasn't in the infirmary. He was laying on Sasuke's bed, pressed firmly down by the raven's strong arms. Sasuke was kissing his neck, suckling and biting it teasingly. He could almost smell the faint scent of his hair, he'd always wondered what shampoo Sasuke used to make it smell like that...

A few minutes passed and he was just getting into it when he suddenly heard the door opening. He watched with horror as Itachi entered the room and closed the door behind him. Even in the dim lighting Naruto could see his lips curling to a smile.

"I just thought I'd check on you, in case you needed an extra hand. But it looks like you're doing just fine" Itachi purred, his eyes fixed on Naruto's crotch. He could just sit there, petrified by the man's scrutinizing look.

"Unless, of course, you _want _me to join you?" Itachi suggested softly, taking a step forward. That broke the spell. Naruto jumped off the bed, desperately pulling up his briefs and pants, all the while backing away from Itachi. He didn't make it very far, however, as he hit the table behind him, stumbling and falling backwards over it and sending the can and the class crashing to the floor.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Sasuke was sitting in the same chair Naruto had left some time ago. He was pretty bored, and he didn't expect much more of the upcoming examination. He didn't need some quack to ask him stupid questions and finger him for a good twenty minutes to tell him he was healthy. He could figure that much out on his own. Suddenly he heard a loud crashing sound from the room right behind him. Sasuke frowned. It sounded like Naruto was doing the same kind of rearranging in the infirmary as he'd been doing in his room the night before. He hoped the idiot wasn't getting himself into some kind of trouble. Annoyed as he was, Sasuke couldn't help wondering if the dope was okay. It had sounded like something big had fallen.

Sasuke got up quietly and pressed his ear against the door leading to the resting room. No that he thought of it, why was Naruto in there in the first place? Or maybe it wasn't Naruto? But he had to be in there still since Sasuke had come there not a long time after Naruto as the class had ended soon after he'd left. But of course there could be some one else resting there. Sasuke focused as he heard someone talk inside. The voice was awfully familiar... Sasuke's eyes widened. He grabbed the handle, desperately hoping the door wouldn't be locked. It wasn't. He wrenched the door open and rushed inside. The scene in front of him brought him to a halt. Naruto was laying on the floor surrounded by pieces of glass, the front of his pants wide open. And crouched beside him was...

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered, hardly believing his eyes. The long-haired man stood up, smiling.

"Little brother. How nice of you to join us."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

I haven't updated for a while, for some reason I had a bit hard time writing this and I kept avoiding it, first Kakashi and then Itachi were being kind of difficult... I hope I'll get the next chapter up sooner, and you can of course help by reviewing. Keeps me motivated. Oh, and I gave up the dancing theme in the chapter titles. It was just too damn hard coming up with even remotely related names. And does the story really have anything to do with dancing anymore, anyway? I'll try to get back to it some time soon, though... By the way, how many of you guessed the nurse was going to be Itachi :) ?


End file.
